


Horny Mechs Drabbles

by pleasekalemenow



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Communication, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasekalemenow/pseuds/pleasekalemenow
Summary: Various NSFW Mechanisms one-shots. Tags and pairings in the chapter titles.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum
Comments: 34
Kudos: 117
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	1. Two of Hearts - Overstim/Communication/Praise

“I want you to eat me out.”

Brian smiles from where he’s perched between Jonny’s legs, stroking the inside of his thighs tenderly as he shudders. The first mate has his limbs tied to the four corners of the bed, propped up on an inordinate amount of pillows, and they haven’t gotten started yet but he’s already pulling against his restraints.

“Good, that’s good. But you can do better.” He presses a chaste kiss to the place where Jonny’s inner thigh meets his pelvis and is rewarded with a gasp. “We already talked about what we were going to do, so why don’t you give me a bit more detail, sweetheart? I’d love to give you everything you ask for, but I can’t give it to you unless you ask.”

Jonny whines, but manages to choke out, “I want you to--fuck, is this neccessary?”

“Quite so, dear.”

Another whimper. “I want you to eat me out until I’m begging you to stop.”

“And then you want me to stop?”

Jonny grits his teeth in frustration. They both know the answer already. “No.”

“What, then? You want me to lavish you with my tongue until you’re sobbing, and then?”

Jonny let out a groan at that, trying to move his cunt closer to Brian’s lips, but he was tied down too well. “I want you to keep going, I want you to eat me out until you decide to stop or until I give the red light.”

“And you remember you have yellow if you need me to let up but not stop?”

“Yes, please, I did the communication thing, can you please--”

Brian takes mercy on him, then, and once his lips are on his cunt he no longer feels the need to bother with words at all. After all, noises do quite nicely in encouraging the Drumbot to continue his precise, mechanical ministrations, his tongue working mercilessly in a way only something inhuman can. Jonny writhes off the bed, damn near screaming with pleasure even though his pleasure hasn’t even started yet. Brian chuckles against his lips at the thought before sucking his dick into his mouth and redoubling his efforts. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and before long Jonny is yelling his name and clearly would be bucking him off were he not so well tied down, but as it stands he doesn’t let up even a little bit, and after a moment of beautiful sobbing Jonny is saying his name again, whimpering this time. Brian remains unchanged, his hands coming up to grip his hips to keep them from even their small movements.

“Br-Brian, I came twice, I don’t think I can anymore,” he says through faint pained keening.

Brian just hums against him, his meaning clear:  _ you know how to make it stop if you can’t take it _ . Jonny doesn’t change his color, so Brian continues, his tongue relentless in its pace and pressure. Jonny is twitching in his mouth, whimpering above him, but before long the whimpers turn to gasps turn to shouts and he’s arching his back against the bed, but Brian’s grip is ironclad and his tongue is merciless.

“Brian--Br-ah, I--I’m--”

Brian is ready to stop at a moment’s notice, but the whole bloody  _ point _ of this scenario was incentivising an improvement to Jonny’s communication skills so he’s not stopping until he uses his safeword. Above him, he hears Jonny gasping, feels his body go tense, and after it goes slack again it’s only moments before he hears  _ red _ and then his mouth is off of him and the restraints are gone in an instant, Jonny pressed up against him, catching his breath.

“You were so good, Jonny, so good for me. Thank you so much. How are you feeling, love?”

Jonny hums. “Bit boneless.”

Brian chuckles and kisses him sweetly, giving Jonny a taste of himself and trying not to be too jealous of him for having taste buds. “That’s to be expected. I’m so proud of you. You did an excellent job taking it, and communicating with me. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to make such a big thing out of it,” Jonny grumbles, but he’s smiling. Brian just kisses him again.

“Maybe, but I want to. You deserve it.” He kisses his jaw this time, and hears Jonny sigh. “I love you.”

Jonny can’t answer him with words, but Brian knows anyway, and if he had any doubts, they would be swept away by the aching vulnerability in the tender kiss he presses to Brian’s lips.


	2. Raphaella/Marius - oral, PIV sex, praise kink, light bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphaella loves it when Marius helps her with her experiments.

“You know, you were more helpful than I thought you’d be, Marius.”

The man chuckles from where he is sitting, strapped to the chair he’s sitting in by sturdy restraints around his arms, legs, and torso. “You know, when you said you needed some help with your experiments, this isn’t quite what I expected.”

“No?” She holds a test strip up to the light. “I was under the assumption that whenever you agreed to participate in these experiments it was merely because you wanted to be tied up or strapped down. Or given the strap.” The results are  _ very _ promising indeed. She smiles and set it down, leaning back against her lab table facing him. “If I’d known you were coming without ulterior motives, I wouldn’t have gotten the restraints out. Those were for your benefit.”

“Yeah, I was wondering, it didn’t seem like they were exactly necessary. Not like I’ve never given tissue samples before.” He flexes his grips against the restraints. “Still, I wouldn’t say getting them out was a waste of effort, per se.”

Raphaella smirks. “Would you like me to leave them on?”

“Nah.” He bows his head forward ever-so-slightly in a bashful gesture, looking up at her with a subdued smile. “I’d like to touch you.”

Her feathers puff out affectionately at that, and she removes the restraints in a moment, straddling his lap to catch his mouth with hers. He keens into the kiss, hands coming up to tenderly rest on her hips, and  _ oh, _ it’s one of  _ those _ days, it seems. She deepens the kiss, running fingers through his hair without pulling, and cups his cheek with one hand. Eventually even immortals have to part for air, and when they do, she catches hers quickly so that she can be the first to speak.

“You were so wonderful for me, Marius. I think you deserve a little reward, don’t you agree?”

He hums, nuzzling his face into her neck. “If you think so.”

“I do,” she says, pressing a kiss against his hairline. “Do you think you could help me finish up this experiment, Marius?”

“Whatever you want, Raph.” He kisses her sensually and even though she means to pull away she finds herself unable to. He’s just so...nice, when he’s like this. Part of her wonders if the long time in relative quiet, tied up, as she gently took samples from him to see how they interact with the nanotech she’s working on ended up putting him in subspace. She’ll probably run further tests later to see. For now, though, she just enjoys the sweetness of kissing a pre-fucked-out Marius von Raum.

Eventually, of course, she has to pull away, because, present company excluded, all things end. “Aren’t you curious about what I’ve been using your samples for?”

“A bit, yeah.”

She stands, taking his hand and guiding him over to a large vat in the corner of the room. More of a pool, really. “I’m working on a new kind of liquid nanolighting.”

Marius nods solemnly. “For the aesthetic?”

“For the aesthetic. I want to try running it through some transparent tubes for more consistent lighting, and maybe put some neat ‘water’ features in the garden, but I needed to test and make sure it was safe to touch in case something went wrong.” She drops his hand in favor of grabbing the bottom of her shirt, tucking her wings in, and pulling it above her head. “Looks good so far. Just need one last test.”

Marius’s eyes rove her chest appreciatively. “I think I quite like where this is going.”

Raphaella laughs, throwing her shirt at him before shimmying out of her trousers. “Take your clothes off, you bastard.”

He’s obedient to a fault, and he’s somehow nude before she finishes unclasping her bra. “Where was that haste when I asked you to make breakfast?”

“I’ve been told I’m at my fastest in the bedroom.” He winks, and once her bra is off she smacks him with it for that self-deprecating joke. He laughs and grabs her arm to pull her in. What is she supposed to do, pull away?

“Marius,” she manages between searing kisses, “if you want to fuck me we’re going to have to stop kissing for a moment.”

He gives an exaggerated groan. “Aw, do we  _ have _ to?”

“Only if you want to get laid.”

He does something with his tongue that she knows to be his sort of sign-off technique before pulling away, and it sends heat straight between her legs.

“Good boy.” She says it as a joke, but he bites his lip. She smirks. “You’ve waited long enough, I think. Why don’t I help you climb into this vat for sexy science?”

He grins. “Sounds good with me.”

She knits her fingers together to make a step for him, and once he’s got a foothold, she hoists him up and over, chuckling to herself at the large splash he makes when he falls in. Luckily, the thing isn’t too full, so not much should spill out. She spreads her wings, and with a few strong flaps she’s sitting on the edge with her feet in the for-now-clear liquid.

Marius treads nanobots, looking at the liquid quizzically. “Hey, Raph, I, uh--not to question your genius, but this doesn’t look? Like it’s glowing to me?”

Raphaella just smiles. “Aurora, would you be a dear and turn off the lights?”

As soon as she obliges, she can hear Marius gasp, and she understands why: The liquid is glowing a vibrant yellow-green except where they come into contact with them, where it becomes a fluorescent lavender.

“Interesting. I don’t think I noted a color change on a smaller scale. I wonder if it’s the contact of the motion…?” She sticks an arm into it and holds it still, and while it turns lavender at first, it eventually mellows to a bright lime. “Fascinating.”

When she looks back up at Marius, he’s just swimming in place, looking at her with a fond expression lit up purple and green with stark shadows .

“What?”

He hums. “Nothing.”

She kicks up some of the liquid in his direction, splashing him and making him laugh.

“Fine, alright, you’re just really pretty!” He tries to wipe the nanolight droplets off his face, but only succeeds in smearing purple light across his cheeks. It’s adorable. “Can we have sex now?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” She slides into the water, using her wings to hook onto the side a bit and keep her in place as he swims to her and catches her in his arms, pressing their bodies flush against each other, the pleasant slide of skin on wet skin making her sigh. The feeling of him pressed hard against her makes her squirm a bit. He kisses her fervently, quickly migrating to her neck and  _ biting _ before ducking below the surface and she has to pull him up as he’s trying to head between her legs.

“Oi, what are you doing?”

“Eating you out?”

“Trying to drown, more like.” At his shrug, she shakes her head, laughing. “Don’t worry about it, Marius, Ashes gave me the strap earlier and it was. Plenty of prep.”

“Mm. Yeah, I can’t compete with Ashes on size, but.” In an impressive feat of strength, he grips her thighs and manages to hoist her up so she’s sitting on the side. Now positioned with his face between her thighs, he flashes a shit-eating grin. Well. Not a  _ shit _ -eating grin, on second thought. “I can think of one way in which I can outpace them every time.”

Raphaella bites her lip, giggling. “You sure do run your mouth a lot, von Raum.” Then she moans as he slowly drags his tongue up between her folds from her hole to her clit. She’s still glowing from the waist down, and now so is he, as is his tongue when he pulls it back into his mouth.

“You have no idea.”

With that, he puts his mouth to work, eating her out like he’s starving. Which he might be, actually; Raphaella lost track of time during the experiments and she forgot to bring snacks. She can’t focus on that, though, because he is taking her apart with the precision of a surgeon, despite the fact that he’s not even a doctor, and she has to admire his dedication he has so clearly devoted to his craft. And by “admire,” of course, she means scream his name, the sound reverberating off the soundproofed walls of the lab, thrashing her legs and making the light around them more purple than green. She’s faintly aware that if she didn’t have her wings to balance, she’d probably have fallen off the edge entirely from how much she’s arching her back, but she can’t bring herself to care, gripping his hair tightly as words tumble from her mouth that she’s pretty sure are just incoherent praise but could be her darkest secrets for all she’s aware of them, and then she’s shaking apart on his tongue with a broken cry of his name. Of course, being Marius, her obvious orgasm does nothing to affect his pace, so she tugs on his hair until he backs off.

“Thank you for letting me do that,” Marius says before she can even catch her breath enough to speak. He looks so fucked-out and she hasn’t even touched his dick. He’s soaking wet, purple giving way to green, but she’s wet too, and she isn’t done with him yet.

“I should be thanking  _ you _ ,” she says, sliding back into the water to give him a deep kiss. “But I think I’d rather have you fuck me.”

“As you wish.” He pulls away from the kiss to line himself up, and she grips his shoulders in anticipation as he slips the tip inside of her.

“Christ,” he mutters. He looks up at her. “Are you good?”

“I’m wonderful.”

“Damn right, you are.”

She laughs, a hand gliding along his skin up to the back of his head to pull him in for a cheeky kiss, biting his lip as she pulls away, earning a whimper. “Shut up and fuck me, Marius.”

He obliges, easing into her slowly, presumably to make sure the liquid isn’t complicating matters, but she doesn’t need to hold onto the edge thanks to her wings, so she grabs his ass and pulls his hips flush against her.

“ _ Fuck _ , Raphaella--”

“I wish you would.”

Marius grips the side over her shoulder with one hand, kissing her sloppily as he slips a hand between the two of them to work at her clit as he picks up speed. Marius is many things, but chief among them is  _ a generous lover _ . She has yet to find a situation in which she can tempt him to be truly selfish or chase his own pleasure before giving it out. Whether that’s due to his tendency to have a bit of a hair trigger, his general deep-rooted confidence issues, or maybe even a selfless streak, she can’t say, but she can’t help but enjoy the results as he fucks her at the angle he knows she prefers, dragging his cock along the spot that makes her lose her train of thought for once, and works his fingers in steady circles around her clit. 

“Shit, Raph, you feel incredible, so good,  _ fuck _ .”

Raphaella, for once, has no response, lost in the spectacle of his earnest expression, his furrowed brow glistening with glowing droplets, his teeth reflecting the light a bit as he bites his lip. Every thrust of his hips sends a shower of purple as the green lights his wet curls from behind, almost giving him a halo. He’s  _ stunning _ , and she’s getting closer with every masterful motion he makes.

“Close,” she manages. He grunts his understanding, latching onto her neck with his mouth and doing things with his teeth and tongue that she can’t keep track of because she’s already toppling over the edge, keening and squeezing her legs tight around his back as her vision blurs with pleasure. 

To her surprise, Marius is still going when she comes back to herself, but not for too long, as he soon gives a particularly sharp thrust and stays deep within her for a moment, gasping against her collarbone. She weaves fingers through his hair, mussing his wet curls lovingly as his breathing steadies.

“You know, Marius,” she says after he’s pulled out and they’re holding each other in the liquid light that is more green by the second. “You’re my very favorite lab assistant.”

He laughs breathily, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then nuzzling into her shoulder as he cuddles her.

**Author's Note:**

> blease contribute to my gay rights fund with comments and kudos. I need them to fund my endless yearning in these dire times
> 
> (also I love you all and please take care of yourselves)


End file.
